Dead Rising Survivors
__TOC__ Saveable Survivors There are 49 savable survivors in Dead Rising. Survivors are listed in the order in which they can be saved. Other Survivors In addition to the survivors listed above, there are 11 people in the Entrance Plaza before the zombies break in can be photographed and will count towards the Portraiture and Census Taker achievements. Several other characters, including Brad, Jessie, Dr. Barnaby, Ed DeLuca (the helicopter pilot) and Otis, will also be included in the Survivor count in some game endings. Escort Tips Don't lead, follow: Unfortunately, the Dead Rising Artificial Intelligence is terrible. This makes escorting survivors a little frustrating when they continuously get attacked by zombies. Survivors frequently get surrounded by large packs of zombies which they can't handle, leading to their gruesome death, unless you backtrack and try to rescue them, which is not a very good use of Frank's limit time. To get survivors to join Frank, Frank has to talk to them with (use ), sometimes there are several parts of the conversation, requiring pressing several times. Leah Stein is a good example of having to repeatedly press the button. There will then be a large message that the survivor has joined.Dead Rising Survivor List, GameFAQs, (October 8, 2006). Calling survivors Pressing will call the survivors to come to Frank. Use the goal way point command Use the goal command to tell the survivors where to gather, by holding and pressing the button on the location you want the survivors to gather, such as a door leading into the next area. Once at the way point, the survivors will call for Frank repeatedly, which is confusing because survivors also call Frank when they are under attack. Assisting survivors Frank can assist some survivors. Just stand next to a survivor and if Frank can assist, "Carry", "Give Shoulder", or "Hold Hands" will appear, press . Giving survivors food or weapons Frank can give certain weapons to survivors, like a lead pipe, shot gun[[, or [[small chainsaw. Survivors will not accept big weapons, such as barbells, trash cans, benches, or any two handed weapon that Frank cannot store in his inventory and has to drop to pick something else up. Frank also can also give food to survivors and they will eat it to regain their health. Survivors who can receive assistant cannot accept weapon items but will accept food to eat. Survivors under attack When a survivor is under attack by a zombie, they will call out your name repeatedly until Frank comes to help them. Be careful when using weapons to rescue survivors, as it is very easy to hit the survivor. Leaving survivors behind When a survivor is off-screen, there is a small rectangle on the side of the screen where the survivor is. Inside the small rectangle will be the survivor and what they are doing. Under this survivor image is the survivor's health bar and name. If the survivor is too far away from Frank, the name and life bar will not appear under the survivor mini-image. Survivors left behind in another load screen area will have their name on the lower left area of the screen. Their health will slowly deplete until Frank goes back and get them. Also, if you actually see a unannounced or scoop survivors name on screen with their green life bar and leave the area without talking to them, their health will still slowly deplete as well. Eight survivors maximum Frank can only be escorting 8 survivors at once, Otis will not call about a scoop if Frank has the maximum amount of survivors or if the number of survivors in the active scoops plus the number of current survivors in your party equal more than 8. Security room The goal is to get the survivor(s) back to the security room. To get back to the security room, the survivor has to jump up on the ledge to go through the airduct. Often it is very difficult to get survivors to jump up. If Frank runs to the air duct and presses the survivors will all get stuck at the ledge, trying to jump up all at once. One option is to set a way point at the air duct ( + ). Then jump down to the rooftop and push the survivors until they each jump up. Trivia * If Frank hits a survivor enough, the purple message, "name has defected" will flash, and the survivor will attack Frank and no longer follow Frank to the security room and will not rejoin.Defecting, gamespot forum, (October 26, 2008). Any survivor killed by a zombie comes back as a zombie, a death cutscene is shown, showing them being killed by the zombies. Here zombie Greg Simpson is biting Frank. Frank's notebook will also list the survivor as "undead". If a survivor dies for any other reason, then the survivor will simply die, and be labeled as "dead" in Frank's Notebook. after being hit by paint.]] Survivors, like zombies (but unlike Security Forces) can be effected by joke weapons like paint. But they are not effected by weapons which can make zombies slip and fall. See also Images Dead rising greg as zombie (3).png|Greg Simpson as a zombie, note the hunk of meat in his hand. Dead rising greg as zombie.png Dead rising greg as zombie (4).png Dead rising greg as zombie (5).png Dead rising greg as zombie (6).png Notes See also External links * Dead Rising Survivor List, Gamefaqs.com, (October 8, 2006).